Vaut mieux rêver à une fille à aimer
by kitty-kyu
Summary: les gboys sont en fait des acteurs célèbres ayant commencé leur carière par une certaine série gundam Wing. Fic écrit avec Lilith le papillouN hihi
1. Chapter 1

**Auteurs:** lilith-bloody-butterfly et Kitty-kyu

**Note: **Alors j'explique! Lilith (Alias Yuri) et moi avions écrit cette fic il y a 2 ans environs. Et comme dernièrement nous avons decidé de publier toute les fics que nous avons faites dans notre jeunesse (Aah la belle époque... Oui bon je sais ça date pas tant que ça...). C'était un des nombreux délire qu'on a eu.

Les g-boys sont des acteurs célèbres ayant commencé leur carrière par une certaine série "gundam Wing". Maintenant on leur demande de reprendre la série mais nos stars sont pas très motivé... Pendant ce temps ils rencontrent de charmantes jeunes filles, membres du groupe qui a écrit le générique de la série.

**

* * *

**

**Black eyes**

Chapitre 1

"kyaaaa qu'ils sont beaux !"

"A moi ! A moi!"

Craient les fans de Paris aux cinq garçons les plus tendances et célèbres du moment, connu grâce à une certaine série pour adolescents sur la guerre.

Ils étaient dans un bus faisant la tourné de leur groupe comme chaque année, le groupe évènements "Black Eyes" !

Après la fin des saisons de "Gundam Wing" les cinq acteurs décidément inséparable et ayant finis par signé un contrat avec leur boite, avaient formé un groupe de musique. De rock bien sur…

J"adore les parisiens! Regardez ça, on se croirait à un hommage…

-'J'adore les parisiens' gnagnagna… En attendant c'est moi qu'ils, ou plutôt elles aiment le plus. Écoute ! Ecoutes, elles crient mon nom !

"Duooooooo !"

-Ah ça fait plaisir !

-Quatre arrête de faire signe aux fans, tu les excites encore plus !

-Mais regarde Wufei, il y en a qui chiale !

-Soupir

-On va à la séance de dédicasse et on rentre le gars !

-Géniaaaaal !

Heero sursauta.

-Pas besoin de gueuler dans mes oreilles! Abrutit!

-Héhé, j'l'ai fait expret na !

-La tournée est fini! Il faut fêter ça.

Le blond reçut un vent phénoménale par ses compagnons.

-On rentre d'abord.

-Moi qui croyais que tu serais avec moi Duo…

(Précision: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei sont des noms de scènes, qu'ils ont gardé de leur premier rôle en tant qu'acteur- artiste. Leur vrai prénom ne sont autre que: Ryu, Spike, Stefan, Damien et Lee)

Le bus roulait sur l'autoroute en direction de l'aéroport. Duo lisait une lettre d'un fan et Heero également.

Ca va faire la 10 ième lettre que je reçois de cette Yuri…

-Moi la neuvième ou un truc du style de Sacha ! Et ça serait cool qu'on invite des fans à la maison non?

-NON !

-Regardez-moi ces grosses têtes égoistes et pétants plus hauts que leur cul ! (Dsl pour l'expression ')

-Duo, ça tournerait au massacre et j'aime pas le fait de devoir choisir un chanceux.

-Vivement la séance de dédicasse…

-J'vais dormir, 'j'suis crevé…

Trowa alla s'allonger, prenant un fauteuil pour lui tout seul. Les quatre autre firent de même totalement épuisé. Dormant comme des bébés, laissant attendrit leur manager qui venait de passer du siège passager à l'arrière pour voir ses protégé.

Les deux asiatiques dormaient assis, le chinois ayant la figure collé sur la vitre teintée. Quatre était couché en boule sur un fauteuil et Duo en occupé un autre dans une position qu'il lui donnerai certainement un affreux mal de dos au réveil… Le jeu était de savoir quand il allait s'étaler à terre !

Il ne chuta de son fauteuil que lorsque le bus freine une fois arrivé à l'aéroport.

Dans l'avion, les jeunes hommes montraient toujours des faiblesses de fatigue. Finalement dormir un peu ne les avait qu'un peu plus épuisé.

-Baille J'suis cassé!

Duo s'effondra dans un siège à coté de Wufei.

-Eh les gars, on a reçus une lettre "GW studio" !

-Je recommence pas la série… Le sujet est clos.

-Comme Wufei, moi non plus !

-Je crois que personne n'est partant, en plus ces fringues ridicule qui nous font passer plus pour des gays qu'autre choses… S'est pas pour reprendre la série. Mais pour rencontrer le groupe qui a écrit le générique de la série!

Quatre avait lu la lettre vite fait, mais c'est bien ce qu'il avait compris.

-Il passe quand il veut ! Sauf demain… Ni après demain… Et pas après. Bah dans un mois ça devrait aller! Dit Duo.

-Nan, le rendez-vous est fixé dans une semaine…

-ça fait plaisir de voir qu'il se soucie de notre avis.

-Le contrat est clair la dessus…

-Bon, ok.

L'avion partit pour Los Angeles pour la fameuse séance de dédicasse dans un célèbre magasin de disque. Pendant le trajet du retour chez eux, nos amis en profitèrent pour faire "les cons"

Le contact avec leur fan les avait bien réveillé et les voici remonté à bloc.

Du moins pour certain.

Duo avait sur lui une bombonne de couleur pour cheveux, la tentation trop forte il ne pu s'empêcher de profiter d'un Heero endormit pour lui mettre les cheveux en pétard décoré d'une belle couleur argent.

Bien sur au réveil, et voyant le regard moqueur des autre, le japonais compris la supercherie et ne tarda pas à sauter au cou du natté.

Quatre du intervenir pour empêcher Heero de passer la tête du californien par la fenêtre du bus à 120 kilomètres heure sur l'autoroute.

-Oh puis merde!

Rien à faire, le blond n'arrivait pas à bouger d'un pouce le bras du puissant et rageux japonais.

-Quatre, me laisse pas tomber… Aie aie aie, pas les cheveux, pas les cheveux !

-Alors t'aurai pas du toucher aux miens Idiot! Tu vas mourir Spike!

Duo lui fit un regard de chien battu et Heero le lâcha. Satisfait de lui et de son regard, le natté ne tarda pas de se vanter auprès du chinois qui à première vue s'intéressait plus aux lignes blanches qui défilaient sous le car qu'aux histoire de Maxwell.

-Tu te trompe Duo… Tu sais quoi. J'ai pris une décision. Lança Heero bizarrement trop calme. Je suis suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas répondre à tes provocations alors j'arrête de te frapper et de t'engueuler.

-Hein? Elle est bien bonne celle là! Il y a pas deux minutes t'as faillit me balancer par la fenêtre!

-C'est déjà mieux que de la terrasse de l'hôtel. Marmonna le chinois qui avait discrètement suivit.

-Mah ouais! C'est vrai ça, t'es un assassin Heero! Tiens tu tiens bien ton personnage de série! Hein Trowa? T'es témoin hein? Il a voulut me tuer!

-J'ai rien vu, rien entendu.

-Trowa lâcheur!!! Pire que Ryu!

-Tu m'éneeeerve!

-Aarg Heero tu m'étrangle… Kr..

-C'est pas bientôt finis oui?!

Quatre était assis dans un coin à lire répondre à une lettre. Et Heero lacha finalement le brun.

-Ah bah, t'as de la volonté toi! Ah bravo môsieur je tiens pas mes promesses!

-J'ai jamais promis de ne plus te faire de mal. Réplique calmement celui aux yeux froid en s'asseyant.

-Oh! La mauvaise fois! Hey vous l'avez entendu hein?

-…

-Merci les gars TT

Pendant le voyage, bientot terminé, deux voitures les attendaient pour rentrer chez eux et se faire moins remarquer. ls était maintenant 19heure alors qu'ils arrivaient chez eux, devant un grillage isolé les menant sur le chemin d'une grand maison moderne.

Quand les voitures s'arrêtèrent pour les faire descendre, deux chiens vinrent immédiatement faire la fête à leur maitres.

Un labrador noir et un grand bâtard beige.

-Lune! Louve! Vous m'avez manqué mes puces.

Trowa s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur des deux bêtes lui sautant presque dessus.

Lune était le chien de Quatre, sa couleur clair et blonde comme la lune lui avait valut ce prénom. Louve était l'animal de Trowa et son prénom avait était choisis selon sa carrure et via celui de Lune, son inséparable.

Duo aussi avait un animal , mais bien sur il ne savait pas faire comme les autres et c'est "Gothika" sa panthère noire qui lui servait d'animal. Bien sur elle était dans un coin dans le jardin. Et elle n'avait pas été retiré de sa nature, le fauve souffrait d'une patte invalide et il lui était donc impossible de retourner dans un milieu sauvage.

Wufei lui n'aimait pas les animaux, il avait déjà à supporter ceux des autres.

Heero lui avait un cheval qui avait son écurie pas loin.

-Aaah que la vie est belle quand on est chez soi!

Duo s'éffondra sur la divan comme un boulet.

Dans la maison, il y avait dix chambres. Celles des invités, toutes des couleurs jaunes pales, celle de Heero aux couleurs bleus. Duo ayant peints ses murs en bordeaux et blanc, Trowa à la chambre verte et jaune sauvage, Quatre dormant entre des murs et un décors blanc et beige. Enfin Wufei avait une chambre décoré e tradition chinoise blanc,brun et noir.

Wufei prépara le diner et ils mangèrent à table comme une grande famille. Pour une fois qu'ils étaient qu'à 5 et qu'il n'y avait pas d'invité à leur table.

Ensuite Trowa et Duo allèrent visionner un vieux film, les deux asiatiques étaient dans leur chambre et le blond jouait avec les chiens dans le hall d'entrée.

Enfin, ils allèrent tous se couché en suivant.

En pleine nuit, Duo n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il avait fait un cauchemar suite au film d'horreur qu'il venait de voir, comme un gosse. Alors comme un gosse il alla rejoindre sa mère pour se plaindre…

Se glissant dans la chambre de Quatre sans bruit. Celui-ci dormit à moitié et grogna que le natté vint le déranger sur son lit. C'est un bruit dans le couloir qui mit fin à leur série de grognement, Duo parce qu'il voulait que son ami ce lève, cet ami parce qu'il ne voulait pas.

Ils s'approchèrent de la porte et jetèrent un oeil dans le couloir.

-C'est un cambrioleur?

-Ou un paparrazy.

-Tu vois quelque chose?

-Nan, j'ai ta natte qui me tombe sur la gueule!

-A pard…

CSétait pas un cambrioleur, c'était pas un paparazy non plus… C'était bien pire! Wufei se dirigeant tel un somnanbule vers la cuisine en calçon avec des pandas. Il n'était pas si endormit puisqu'il avait le téléphone en main et parle à sa fiancé…

-…Ouai…Moi aussi… Maintenant? …Ok je t'attends.

Duo fit une petite moue, penché au dessus du blond pour regarder la scène alors que cette blondeur chouina…

-Ooh c'est mignoooon.

Puis ils rentrèrent dans la chambre pour éclater de rire. Plus tard ce furent les gémissemments d'une demoiselle qui les empêcha de dormir. Pour finir les deux hommes trouvèrent le sommeil dans le lit de Quatre, un jeu de carte éparpillé n'importe comme sur la couverture.

Le lendemain vers 8heure, Heero et Quatre était dans la cuisine à manger silencieusement en écoutant la radio.

-Quatre qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

Wufei venait d'entrer dans la cuisine encore à moitié endormit.

-Je me nourris, faut bien pour vivre… Pourquoi j'ai pas l'droit?

-J'dis ça parce que avais rendez-vous ce matin avec un journaliste de "people" !

-J'ai annulé et j'ai profiter du portable à la main pour appeler le manager et lui dire que le groupe du générique peut venir mardi.

-Ok…

-Où est Akato, Wufei?

-Dans ma chambre… Comment tu sais que… enfin non rien.

Duo entra à son tour, déjà un peu plus réveillé que ses camarades.

-J'savais pas que t'aimer tant les pandas Wufy.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Fait pas l'innoncent, petit cachotier.

En passant, le natté pas natté en cette heure pinça la joue du chinois pour le taquiner. Celui-ci le repoussa de son bras.

-T'as à d'autre des calçon comme ça?

-Quatre ! Bande de …

-Il a enfin compris, ah merde va-t-il exploser?

-MAXWELL! WINNER! JE…

-Chéri?

Une belle chinoise fit son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte, en fin kimono. Ses longs cheveux fins et noir, une fine frange envelloppant son visage en dégradé. Elle avait un regard gris ensommeillé.

-Hn?

-Ta gueule!

-C'est beau l'amour. Bonjour Akato.

-Bonjour Duo.

Elle fit la bize à la bande et leur prépara le déjeuner comme elle avait l'habitude de faire quand elle venait dormir ici. La jeune femme avait un caractère bien trempé et autoritaire, mais en dessous se caché un coeur d'or et c'est ce charme qui avait envouté Lee Chang.

-Ton mec est michant, il a voulut nous taper Quatre et moi;

-Je sais, c'est un raleur. Il mort pas encore, tu l'sais bien.

-Pas encore?

-Hey Duo, regarde ce que j'ai retrouver et que tu avais perdu.

-Mon carnet de dessin, oh merci Heero… Mais lache.. Heero tu le tiens toujours là, rends le moi!

Heero balança le carnet à Wufei et nos deux amis s'amusèrent à taquiner le chatain, ne voulant pas lui rendre ses dessins.

Pendant une rude bataille sur le canapé, une des page se déchira.

Ce qui valut pour le japonais toute les insultes du monde et pourtant il ne voulait pas lui rendre le reste.

Trowa passant par là, prit le carnet en vole.

-De vrais gamins, j'y crois pas… Tiens Duo.

-Marchiiiii! Heero je me vengerai.

-On y croit tous.

Quelque heure plus tard.

-Heero!

Duo était à la terrasse criant après le japonais tranquillement en bas dans le jardin autour de la piscine avec un ami de la bande.

-Quoi?

-Ils est vachement beau ton nouveau portable!

-… Lache ça Abrutiiiit!

-Ok!

L'ordinateur s'écrasa en bas de la maison, dans le jardin alors qu'un Heero fou de rage se leva pour malheureusement voir les dégats.

-enfoiré! Pourquoi t'as fait ça espèce de…

-J't'avais dit que je me vengerait Ha ha haaaaa!

Le natté n'eu le temps d'en dire plus, rien qu'à voir le japonais qui se précipita à l'intérieur il préféra prendre les jambe à son cou pour trouver une bonne cachette.

Dans la panique il ne trouva que le porte manteau derrière la porte d'entrée, qu'il se prit en pleine face quand cette dernière s'ouvrit.

-Aouch!

-Que… Duo t'es con ou quoi? Dit Quatre en regardant derrière la porte ce qu'il avait percuté. Bref, réunion dans le salon! Appele Wufei et Heero.

-Ah… Heu ok. Si je reviens pas dans 5 minutes… Attends encore mais c'est que Heero m'a surement tué.

Une fois tous dans le salon, Quatre leur expliqua que Gundam allait recommenaçait pour une version plus moderne. Nos 5 garçons étaient loin d'être d'accord, et la deuxième nouvelle fut que le groupe, enfin les filles du groupe, allaient passer bientot.

Le mardi suivant on sonna à la porte.

-Trowa vas-y!

-Pourquoi moiii?

-Parce que moi je suis timide…

-Elle est bien bonne celle-là!

-C'est bon j'y vais.

Heero alla ouvrir la porte.

Leur manager le salua brièvement et entra dans la maison sans y être invité.

Accompagné des trois belles jeunes filles.

A sa gauche une des plus grandes mais qui restait plus petite que les garçons quand même. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs aux reflets rouges, une gothique à première vue, et des yeux bleu clair. Un corps fin comme son beau visage pale. Ses lèvres pleines étaient colorés de rouge à lèvres foncés.

La seconde était la plus petite et avait un aspect moins adulte, de courts cheveux mauves qu'elle mettait en pétard, surtout à l'arrière lui faisant comme des oreilles de chats, et des yeux verts bleutés. Elle s'habillait un peu comme un garçon manqué mais tout en restant sexy.

La dernière semblait avoir des origines indienne, ou dans les environs. Sa peau était légèrement bazanée mais c'est surtout le point rouge sur son front qui laissait croire ça. Ainsi que ses longs cheveux noir ondulés et un regard vert clair. Contrairement à ses collègues elle n'avait pas de frange tombant sur le front donc de longues mèches de cheveux rebelles glissait devant ses yeux se qui l'obligeait à les ramener d'un geste de la main vers l'arrière toute les 5 minutes.

-Bonjour!

Ryu, je te présente Yuri, Sacha et Kyu!

-Saluuuut! Dit la plus petite.

-Entrez.

-Meci!

* * *

Alooooors? Méritons-nous un commentaire? 


	2. La suite !

**Auteurs:** lilith-bloody-butterfly et Kitty-kyu

**Note: **

Kikou tout le monde ! (Enfin les deux trois personnes passant par là et encore lol). Merci à Marnie02 pour sa review et à Lilith pour son soutien... Ainsi qu'à ma maman et mon papa sans qui je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui...Bref ! Voici la suite, ça tourne en rond mais il faut préciser que quand nous l'avons écrite c'était sans histoire de base... A la base. Mais bon voila... La suite donc (Je me répete là !) Allez ! On passe à la suite !

Ah oui, le titre de cette fic et normalement "Black eyes" mais comme j'avais déja une fic de ce nom on a du en trouver un autre (Et Marnie02 a deviné d'où lol). Enfin bref j'ai oublié de le préciser, c'est Lilith qui ma l'a rappelé. Sur ce... La suite ! ('M'énerve moi-même avec mes suites moi -.-')

°Bonne lecture °

* * *

Les trois invitées entrèrent et allèrent rejoindre les garçons au salon. 

-Wouah, moi qui m'attendais à des mochetées… Quoi que la quatrième est vraiment très laides, on dirait un mec…

-Toujours autant d'humour Maxwell !

-Je ne change pas manager . !

-Donc voici Kyu, Yuri et Sacha.

Dit l'homme d'un certain âge en désignant l'indienne, la gothique et le garçon manqué.

-Je suppose qu'elle nous connaisse…

-Ouais et moi qui croyais le fameux Duo Maxwell marrant, apparemment il est plus lourd qu'autre chose.

-C'est qu'elle a de la gueule cette Sacha.

-Le pire c'est que c'est vrai ce qu'elle dit, et pourtant elle t'a rencontré il y deux secondes.

-J't'emmerde Trowa.

-Je crois savoir que vous avez de la place pour loger nos demoiselles dans votre palace non?

-Heu… Elles restent?

-Mais bien sur, jusqu'à ce que vous recommencez le tournage…

-Mais… On recommence pas GundamWing. Affirma le blond.

-Quel dommage ! Bon j'ai rendez vous les jeunes, je vous laisse. J'vous sonne ce soir !

Heero alla raccompagné l'homme d'affaire à la porte non sans râler un peu à leur situation embarrassante et lui faire la morale tout le long du trajet.

-Si vous arrêtez la série, on a plus de carrière. Notre groupe est né et a sa petite célébrité grace à ce que vous faites pour le petit écran…

-ça c'est pas notre problème …Kyu. Lança Wufei.

-On peut quand même…

-Quatre non !

-J'ai rien dit !

-T'allais ! Elles peuvent rester, moi ça m'est égal de toute façon ce sont elles qui partiront d'elles même quand elles verront où elles ont atterrit…

-On est encore là Wufei. Dit Yuri d'une voix froide.

-Je sais Yuki.

-C'est Yuri, Wufei.

-Très bien Yuri.

Cependant Trowa ne pu que remarquer les regards de travers que se lançaient la demoiselle au teint pale et le jeune blond depuis le début de la scène.

-C'était si chiant ? Allez avouez que c'était la bonne époque !

-Nan chaton, Gundam Wing nous a surtout servit à lancer notre carrière. Répondit Duo à la petite Sacha. Maintenant on se lance dans la musique, notre point de départ et on y reste.

-Bon, je vais vous montrez vos chambre, suivez moi.

Les filles suivirent Quatre alors que les autres reprirent leurs activités... Normales.

Il mena d'abord Sacha et Kyu à la leur et la dernière fut pour Yuri. Refermant la porte derrière eux alors que la jeune fille s'installa sur le lit en posant son sac.

-Quoi ?

Demanda-t-elle en ayant remarqué son geste pour les isoler.

-Dit moi Yuri, c'est quoi ton nom de famille.

-Le même que le tien, abrutit tu ne m'a même pas reconnue !

-Faut dire que t'as fort changée!

Dit le blond confu en se frottant l'arrière de la tête d'un geste désolé.

-T'avais qu'à me donner de tes nouvelles ces dernières années au lieu de te monter la tête avec ta célébrité ridicule.

-Si c'est pour me faire des reproche t'étais pas obligé de revenir. Et excuse moi si je t'ai pas reconnue. Avec tes cheveux noirs et ton look tu ressembles au contraire de la Yuri que j'ai connu.

-Comme quoi tout le monde change…

Quatre n'ajouta rien de plus et sortit de la chambre pour cesser la conversation avant qu'elle ne se change en dispute. Après tout il était si content de la revoir, malheureusement c'était plus dur à montrer que le penser.

En sortant il tomba nez à nez avec le chinois. Son coeur rata même un bon dans sa poitrine surtout en voyant le tête qu'il tiré.

-Tu leur as dit?

-Heu… Quoi?

-Les règles de la maison…

-…Nan. Mais…

-Ok, dis leur qu'elles devront faire le ménage et la vaisselles pour rester ici.

-T'as qu'à leur dire toi…

-Il en est hors de question Wufei !

Yuri venait d'ouvrir brusquement la porte pour hurler à la figure de l'asiatique. Faisant au passage sursauter à nouveau le blond au pauvre coeur meurtris par toutes ces surprises violentes.

-Mais il faut bien pour rester ici Yuri.

-Ben ce sera sans moi alors Wufei.

-C'est bon, c'est bon ! On va s'arranger. Il déconne après tout.

Quatre tira 'Chang' plus loin, très loin. Vite, vite !

Kyu faisait son petit tour,tranquille dans la maison. Quand elle croisa la jeune asiatique et seule femme de la maison, mise à part les trois dernières évidement.

-Bonjour, moi je suis Kyu !

-Salut, Akato.

-Tu es la soeur de Wufei?

-Sa petite amie.

-Ooooh c'est mignon. Moi j'suis la fiancée de Quatre, enchanté.

-Hein? Mais je savais pas qu'il avait une copine…

-Il ne le sait pas encore je pense. Mais bon, on va arranger ça… Nan je déconne. Alors tu les connais depuis combien de temps …

Les deux filles s'éloignèrent en faisant plus ample connaissance et en faisant des allez retour dans le couloir.

Le soir, Yuri avait finit par faire le diner, par pure plaisir et non pas sous le ordre du chinois… Son tendre "ami".

Tous installer à table, Sacha engagea la conversation la bouche pleine;

-Vous voulez v'aiment pas recommen'ch'er la 'ch'érie ?

-On parle pas la bouche pleine. Dit Duo à coté d'elle en appuyant sur son menton lui qu'elle ferme la bouche.

-J'm'en fOU

-Aah t'es pas obliger de me postionner dessus non plus;

Sacha rougit jusqu'aux oreilles d'un air gênée.

-On va y réfléchir;

-Alors il y a des chances Wufei.

-C'est à voir... Yuri.

* * *

Alors ? C'est court et il se passe pas grand chose hein (Ben elles ont des chambres, c'est déja ça)? Désolé...Les g-boys changeront-ils d'avis grace au charme de nos demoiselles ? 


End file.
